


Another Type of Courage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Another Type of Courage

**Title:** Another Type of Courage  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #62: Sorting Hat  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** There are many types of courage.

  
~

Another Type of Courage

~

The Hat sat there, scorched around the edges, but intact. Neville stared at it, not surprised when it stirred. “Longbottom,” it said. “I remember you.”

“Do you remember everyone you Sort?” he asked.

“Just the ones I might see again.”

“Did you know I’d pull the sword of Gryffindor from you one day?” Neville whispered.

Somehow, the Hat gave the impression of smiling. “The capacity was clearly there. Not everyone can access that level of courage, however.”

Neville nodded. “You Sorted my son today. Slytherin.”

“He’ll do well there,” the Hat said. “Have courage.”

Neville sighed. He would need it.

~


End file.
